Apenas Você
by Marjarie
Summary: Era cada vez mais difícil simplesmente ver Inuyasha correndo atrás de Kikyou.


Inuyasha não me pertence

**

* * *

**

**Apenas você**

Kagome soltou um profundo suspiro. Inuyasha estava demorando... E o tempo de espera era tão sufocante.

Por que mesmo assim insistia em apenas deixá-lo ir? Como se não lhe importasse... Quando era todo o contrário. A incomodava, e muito, vê-lo correr sem hesitar a cada fugaz aparição da sacerdotisa... Kikyou.

E era nessas horas de espera que percebia, cada vez mais fundo em seu peito, que nunca teria a mesma importância que ela na vida de Inuyasha. Afinal, sempre era a deixada para trás. E saber que não havia nada a fazer para mudar a situação e o pior, por seu orgulho bobo ter que se fingir indiferente, apenas contribuía para tornar seu humor insuportável.

- Que raiva. – resmungou baixo enquanto soltava um suspiro que mais parecia um grunhido.

E foi nesse momento que ele escolheu aparecer, com uma expressão relaxada que fazia seu sangue ferver.

Inuyasha deve ter percebido a aura assassina que a envolvia, porque no mesmo instante desfez a cara de bobo e abriu a boca para falar... Provavelmente uma desculpa qualquer. Isso a enfezou ainda mais.

- Inuyasha senta! – gritou e saiu a passos pesados.

Podiam chamá-la de incompreensível, egoísta, o que fosse. Ela não se importava de estar possivelmente errada, afinal Inuyasha e Kikyou tinham toda uma história juntos e ela que se meteu entre os dois... Mas já estava cansada... Ao invés da dor de vê-lo se afastando diminuir com o passar do tempo, só aumentava mais e mais... Que raiva!

- Inuyasha seu idiota! – gritou a plenos pulmões. Então parou, ofegante, havia escutado um barulho nas árvores próximas. Virou-se e lá estava ele, o idiota. Parado, quase congelado, na árvore onde havia batido a cabeça com o susto que levou pelo grito. E não era para menos, Kagome sabia ser assustadora quando queria.

- Que é? – ela perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

- Kagome, eu... Sobre mais cedo... – ele parecia sem jeito, mas começou a se aproximar mesmo assim.

- Espere – Kagome ergueu a mão à sua frente para enfatizar suas palavras. – Não chegue perto. Eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Mas você está com raiva e...

- Sim, estou! – explodiu, mas se conteve novamente respirando fundo. – Só me dê um tempo, ok? Logo volto ao normal...

Dando por encerrada a conversa, virou-se de costas, pensando no quanto _ela_ era idiota por gostar tanto dele. Não tava na cara que não era correspondida? Nem as lembranças de todas as vezes que ele lhe demonstrou um grande carinho poderiam calar essa voz que repetia o quanto estava errada por querer adentrar um coração já ocupado.

Ouviu novamente um barulho próximo... Passos. Fechou os punhos. Será que era tão difícil para ele entender?

- Inuyasha sen...! – não pôde concluir. Não agora... Não quando com um único gesto ele a desarmara por completo.

Inuyasha a estava abraçando.

Com uma gentileza que não combinava de modo algum com o gênio difícil que sempre apresentava, ele passou os braços em torno da cintura de Kagome, fazendo-a se recostar por completo em seu peito... Totalmente entregue.

- Como você faz isso? – ela perguntou baixinho. A raiva e a frustração de antes pareciam coisas tão distantes enquanto sentia o bater acelerado do coração dele.

- Não sei... – ele respondeu no mesmo tom e então aproximou-a mais de si, permitindo-se sentir todas as emoções que ela lhe despertava, aspirar o doce perfume... – Kagome, me desculpe.

Kagome suspirou. Como não perdoá-lo? Desculpas sempre foram desnecessárias. Só precisava de um tempo para se acalmar e tudo voltaria ao normal. Era sempre assim... Mas não podia negar que a atenção que estava recebendo dessa vez a encheu de uma alegria imensa, fazendo-a desejar prolongar esse momento para sempre.

Mas o meio-youkai interpretou mal o silêncio. Sentiu que era a hora de se explicar. Kagome parecia tão machucada... E mesmo com tantas brigas, não queria perdê-la. Não ela...

- Kikyou é uma parte importante do meu passado. – Kagome ficou tensa. Não precisava ouvir isso... Não precisava... Fechou os olhos com força. – É natural me preocupar por ela. Mas é apenas isso, preocupação... Porque falhei de forma horrível. E minha consciência se culpa... Querendo de algum modo corrigir meus erros, mesmo que isso seja impossível. Mas isso faz eu me sentir melhor... De alguma forma.

Kagome permaneceu em silêncio. Inuyasha respirou fundo e continuou.

- Mas no meu presente, é apenas você.

Agora era o coração da garota que batia enlouquecido.

- Perdoe-me...

Kagome sorriu e movimentou a cabeça num sim silencioso. Sentia-se incapaz de falar depois das palavras de Inuyasha. Eram tão sinceras, tão envoltas em sentimentos. Sentiu-se ainda mais boba e errada por descontar suas inseguranças de forma tão raivosa nele. Deixando um sorriso aflorar em sua face, pegou as mãos de Inuyasha entre as suas e as levou até seu coração.

- No meu mundo... – a garota finalmente falou enquanto apertava de leve as mãos dele. – É apenas você.

E então não havia mais distância, passado, dor. Eram apenas eles dois e aquele céu como testemunha de seus sentimentos. Inuyasha não hesitou em girá-la entre seus braços para abraçá-la ainda mais forte.

Um beijo não tardou em vir. Suave e um tanto desajeitado de início, como os sentimentos de ambos o eram. Tornando-se intenso pouco a pouco. Sentiam tanta necessidade um do outro, como se separados não pudessem existir por inteiro. Finalizaram a carícia com um leve encostar de lábios, abraçando-se novamente.

E Kagome soube naquele momento, que não importaria quantas vezes ele fosse atrás da sacerdotisa, no final sempre voltaria. E ela estaria esperando.

FIM

N/A: Feliz Aniversário Josi-chan. Espero que goste dessa pequena lembrancinha, foi feita com muito carinho para você que adoro tanto.

Te desejo zilhões de coisas boas e felicidade de montão.

Parabéns!!

beijocas


End file.
